While a pitched roof is a roofing construction approach usually adopted in relatively small building constructions, such as dwellings and the like, flat roof constructions are often employed in larger buildings where the roof extends over a greater area. Any tendency for flat roof constructions to settle or sag almost invariably results in the creation of areas on the flat roof spaced from the supports and downspouts which are lower than the areas where the roof is supported. These lower areas become water pooling areas during a rain condition. Although flat roof constructions are particularly susceptible to water pooling, low-lying areas (e.g., shallow valleys) of a pitched roof or areas of a pitched roof where a drain, gutter, or downspout has become blocked can be susceptible to water pooling.
It is well known that the accumulation of water on a roof of a building, whether of flat or pitched construction, generally presents undesirable conditions that lead to associated damage of the building, equipment located on the roof of the building, or both. For example, pooling of water accelerates the deterioration of roofing materials, which can result in damage to underlying materials and structure of the building. Furthermore, pooled water on a rood further contributes to sagging of the roof and unintended loadings on underlying structure. Therefore, a solar electric powered water pumping systems specifically configured for use in rooftop and other applications having similar need and conditions would be beneficial, desirable and useful.